thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventure Rewrites
Sodor Adventure Rewrites is an mini-series in The Adventures on Sodor which will begin airing on April 21, 2018. As the title suggests, the mini-series will contain episodes and specials from the television series, either rewritten or completely revamped. There will be two seasons in the series, each with 20 episodes and two of each will be published every week. Episodes Season 1 # James Strikes Out - A new crane called Rocky has arrived on Sodor, but James prejudices him and thinks he is useless, but eats his words after Rocky helps Gordon in an accident. # Middle Engine - 'Arry and Bert are up to no good and when engine comes to the scrapyard to deliver a train, they'll shunt another train in front of them so they become a 'middle engine'. # Rusty and the Storm - A storm has occurred on the Island of Sodor, and it causes a huge mess on the Skarloey Railway, while Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Rusty help clean the wreckage, they need more help and another vehicle. # Ghost on the Bridge - Bill and Ben hear an unusual noise on the bridge at the Watermill, and get Timothy to come along with them whilst they take their train of china clay to the docks. # Neville the New Engine - A new engine named Neville has arrived on Sodor, but 'Arry and Bert start to convince engines that Neville looks like a diesel and he wants to scrap steam engines, in which he soon receives hatred from the other engines. # Untitled Rosie Episode - Rosie is a new engine who has been sent to work on Thomas' Branch Line while Percy is ill, but she continuously follows Thomas, which annoys the blue tank engine. # Signals Crossed - Philip is nervous of travelling through Knapford Junction, as he keeps forgetting what signal is his. # James' Magnificent Wheel - James has been told to take a giant water wheel to Great Waterton, but he really wants to show the wheel off to others, so he takes the track leading to the Killdane Branch Line, but this later causes trouble. # Journey Beyond Sodor - Henry has an accident at Vicarstown, and James has been told to take his train to the Mainland, but Thomas wants to do the job, so he thinks of a way to take James' trucks, but only ends up in some mysterious landmarks. # Charlie and Ollie - Charlie is sent to work on the Little Western and meets Oliver, who is determined to show Charlie that he is a fun engine after the former says that he is no fun. # The Beast of Sodor - Spencer tells James a story about an 'Abominable Snowman' that roams the rails on a wintery day, but James dismisses his story and brags that he's a brave engine, but he soon thinks otherwise after a shocking encounter. # Ivo Storm Hugh - Ivo Hugh is too afraid to leave the sheds during a storm, but he has to face his fears when some lambs need rescuing. # Steamie Stafford - Stafford is disappointed by the fact that children never notice him as he doesn't make a sound at all while chugging. Charlie and Rosie feel sorry for Stafford, and the two convince the latter to begin making "steam engine" sounds so he is noticed. # King of the Railway - Thomas, Percy and James are helping the Earl of Sodor build a new castle at his new estate railway. # Streamliners - Gordon and Spencer meet two new streamliners named Connor and Caitlin, who challenge the two Gresleys to a race. # Trapped in the Mine - As Stephen goes around Sodor looking for his new job, he comes face to face with Ulfstead Mine, but after a runaway with Thomas and Percy, Stephen becomes trapped in the mine and finds something that was thought to be lost forever. # It's Gonna be a Great Day - Stephen is finally rescued from the mine by Thomas and Jack, and they all get ready for the grand opening of Ulfstead Castle. # James and the Stinky Cheese - James tries to avoid the other engines while taking some stinky cheese to the cheese factory. # Henry's New Friends - Henry loves his forest, but he has never really gotten a chance to say hello to the animals there, but his chances soon come. # James to the Rescue - Harvey has broken down, so James is sent to be the Search & Rescue Centre's rescue engine, along with Diesel, but he simply refuses to work with the diesel shunter. # Sir Handel and the Roller Coaster - Sir Handel has been sent to take some schoolchildren up into the mountains for a trip, but he soon becomes a runaway. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Spencer * Neville * Rosie * Charlie * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Timothy * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Millie * Rocky * Elizabeth * Jack * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby Toby, Emily, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Hiro, Marion, Bertie, Trevor and Harold are also likely to appear. Category:Spin-off Series Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sodor Adventure Rewrites